Harry Potter's Last Will and Words
by maiuayame
Summary: This is just an updated version of my story Harry's Will. Harry's friends listen to his last words. Implied suicide and child abuse but not described please R and R. M for safety.


**This is a little story I got bored and wrote impied suicide but it has a very happy ending.**

**Warnings: Suicide (implied and said but not visualized) umm I don't know oh and implied child abuse I think that's it.**

**Harry: She is J.K R...thank Griffyndor.**

**Me: Oi!**

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon three days after the news the day the golden trio became the golden duo. They were all in the Black family living room waiting to hear Harry Potter's last will and Testement.

Peoople present were all of the Weasleys, Hemione Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Luppin, Oliver Wood, Rubius Hagrid, All of the professors, Albus Dumbledore, and Neville Longbottom.

No matter how they tried to hide it excluding the professors and Dumbledore everyone had red puffy eyes from crying over the shock of Harry's death. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle though as he stood up and said that they shall all listen to Harry's last words as a folded peice of paper unfolded before them and Harry's voice rang through the silent room.

_If you are reading this it means I have finaly done it I Harry James Potter has comitted suicide. I know you are all thinking why and what you could have done to help me. _

_To answer that question nothing, you and no one else could have done a thing to save me from this. I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you through my selfish actions. _

_Well first of all there is something you should really know, my reasoning for doing this is that I don't want any of you getting hurt or killed because of me. _

_Now before you say anything about that not being the case allow me to explain, after thinking very hard on it I have come to figure that Voldemort (Hagrid this is how you spell his name just so you know) has a part of himself inside of me I don't know how to explain this but I just know and now that I do know I have killed myself the correct way and Voldemort is now gone. _

_You should also know that at the Dursley's I have been mentaly, emotionaly, verbaly, and physicaly abused since before I can even remember. This is also something that made me do this, kill my self I mean. The pain I felt wasn't geting any better in fact it was getting worse._

_I would also appreciate it if you would not put anything more than Harry Potter as my name because "the boy who lived, the chosen one, the savior, etc," yeah those are not me they are things people choose to see me as but they are not me._

_Now onward to the gift giving: _

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: I give to you the Potter family vault that should be used for any wizarding family that were to take me in. This is something you did you considered me a part of your family and I couldn't ask for more. Oh and our beach house in Bermuta._

_To Bill Weasley: I give you 50,000 Galleons. We may not have ever met but Ron tells me you're pretty awesome so...that's my explanation for that. I give to you the Potter estate in Paris._

_To Charlie Weasley: I give you 50,000 Galleons. Thanks for not telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Norbert and just because you're Ron's brother. I also give you the Potter ranch in Pennsylvania's Pochano mountains._

_To Percy Weasley: I know you mean well and are just trying to do your job and be the best that you can but relax every now and then and know that I was not lying neither was Dumbledore as you told me he is a bit mad but he's a genius. I give to you 50,000 galleons and the Potter vacation house in Australia._

_To Fred and George Weasley: I give you the marauders vault which holds around 10,000,000 galleons and other things to be used for pranking only. I also give you each 50,000 galleons each to work on your shop and anything else you want to do. I also give you the Potter Town house in Tokyo. Oh yeah I also give you the maurders map thanks for giving it to me in third year and I know that your mischief will never be managed._

_To Ron Weasley: I give to you my fire bolt and invisability cloak. I also give you the of Godrick Griffyndor vault yes I was related to two of the founders as we suspected. I also give you 75,000 galleons thank you so much for being the bestest friend I could have ever asked for- no, thank you for being the bestest brother I've always wanted. I also leave you the Potter Summer home in Spain have fun for me please. Oh and one more thing you're also the new head of the Potter house I couldn't think of anyone better for the title than you._

_To Ginny Weasley: First off there is something I need to tell you I love you and not as Ron's little sister I just thought I'd tell you that. I give you my mother's vault which holds a lot of her clothes I'm sure they'll look good on you considering that you were both red heads. I also leave you 50,000 galleons and the Potter house in Ireland. Oh and find a nice guy to be happy with do not morn me your life doesn't stop because mine has ended._

_To Hermione Granger: Please do me a favor you know how thick Ron can be so please make the first move and be happy together honestly I know you two love each other like that. I give to you the vault of Rowena Ravenclaw it is filled with Galleons and and books and scrolls I think you will enjoy it. I give to you 75,000 galleons to help with you with the whole S.P.E.W thing believe it or not Ron and I do believe in you to be able to do it. I also leave to you the Potter mansion in Rome may you learn the history of it through adventure._

_To Oliver Wood: Thanks for explaning quidditch to me if it weren't for you I'd be clueless to this day. So I do give to you my familly's quidditch vault you should know my father was big collector. I also leave to you 50,000 galleons and the Potter homestead in Bulgaria there's a nice large field in the back. Oh and remember that time you took that buldger to the gut when I look back on that I laugh my head off and then can only imagine if that went any lower._

_To Sirius Black: I have left to you proof of your innocence in my blood use it in a penisive. I also leave you and Remus my father's vault see what you want and use it wisely. I also give you 50,000 galleons and no land...you have more than enough as it is but thank you for being the colsest thing I have ever had to a dad I love you Sirius. Please see to it that you and Ron spend some good quality time together you are very much a like so I know you'll get a long just fine. Oh and did you know that you can not brether with your tongue out...good boy now roll over...I know you fell for it._

_To Remus Lupin: I have left you 50,000 galleons please find a cure for wearwolves and be happy. I also leave to you a chunk of forest land in Kenya have fun. Thank you for being like an uncle and the best DADA professor ever. Oh and my patronus is a stag just so you know. _

_To Neville Longbottom: Thanks for being a good friend and know that no matter what other people say you are a true Griffyndor streight down to the core. I leave you 50,000 galleons as well as a green house in the Amazon Rain Forest._

_To all of the professors: I give you all 20,00 galleons thank you for teaching me so much especialy you professor McGonagall. Snape I know you meant well but don't be so harsh on the other Griffyndors I leave no ill will to you as I leave this world._

_To Head Master Dumbledore: I give to you 75 pairs of wool socks even if you were lying I'm sure you'll like them. As well as 10,000 galleons._

_To Hagrid: I give to you Hedwig and proof of your innocence. As well as 50,000 Galleons. Please do me a favor and don't get any more pets like Fluffy or Norbert just don't do it save Hermione and Ron the heart attack please. Oh and Sirius has Buckbeak just in case you're wondering. _

_To Hogwarts: I leave 1,000,000 galleons please take the school out on a nice field trip like to Disney World (Hermione can explain) I've only been to the zoo once in my life and I've always wanted to go to Disney so please go and have fun for me._

_I also leave Potter Mansion to you all come and go as you please but know that only you and your guests shall be able to enter so it is a safe place._

_Once agaiin there was nothing any of you could have done so do not blame yourseves I love every single last one of you and this is mine Harry James Potter's last will and testement goodbye dearest friends and family._

As the Will closed no one knew if they were suppose to smile or cry no one spoke though. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were shocked they didn't know Harry very well but he still left them a lot of money and property.

Charlie smilled it was true he hadn't ever told mum or dad about the dragon named Norbert.

Percy was smilling and letting tears begin to fall as he thought to himself 'he remembers that all those years ago. He thought back to when Harry asked him if the headmaster was mad and he told him he was a genius but yes indeed he was a bit mad. How could he have been so stupid as to think that Harry had lied or that Dumbledore wanted to be minister. It was no question.

Mr. Weasley held Molly Weasley trying to hold back tears Harry was like a son to him and it hurt to know how he had gone through so much and still managed to be so giving right up to the very end.

Ginny was sobbing to herself as she remembered everything and how kind Harry was to her and yet she knew she'd have to be happy for him and move on but that part of her heart would never heal.

Fred and George couldn't belive it Harry had left them so much. He was like no wait Harry was their brother and it hurt just as if it would if Ron had killed himself. In Harry's honor they would put their pranking time in, double time. They smirked remembering when they gave Harry the map.

Ron and Hermione held each other not crying they were past the tears now, it just hurt.

Oliver Wood was shocked Harry left him all that and they only knew each other for three years. He honestly hadn't expected a thing but here it is he left him all of this it was amazing he could have been so kind. He smiled at the time he took the buldger to the gut...that did hurt.

Hagrid sounded like a wounded dog crying into his hankerchief. Harry remembered how he couldn't spell...Vodemort's name and he had saved Buckbeak.

The professors were silent thinking back to all the things Potter did and got away with the boy truly was amazing. Even Snape had to admit he may look like James but he had the heart of Lilly.

Neville felt so touched by Harry's words he did have faith in him even when his own gran' lost it Harry had it to the very end.

Remus was trying to stay strong for Sirius who looked as if he wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. It was silent until Dumbledore broke the silence and said, "we must not pitty the dead for they are in a better place as is Harry I would think that he is with James and Lilly now and upset that we are doing exactly what he asked us not to do."

"Yeah come on now he's right Harry's the son of a maurder us sulking around here-" George had started.

"Is like an insult to his memory and plus this silence is truly deafening," Fred finished with a smile. Their smiles were forced but it was the best they could do at that moment.

"They're right," Hermione said standing up and then continued, "Harry would want you guys to know all the crazy stuff we did and laugh about it." Everyone sat around the black family table and Hermione and Ron decided to go first telling some stories that the golden trio had lived through.

"Well I suppose one memory is when Harry accidentaly told us that he had the fourth highest grades in the school Ron did all but fainted and the whole room looked as if they were in a daze or a dream rather I suppose we found that Harry did study at some point in time that we weren't aware of." Everyone smiled at this so they were like normal kids every now and again.

"There was this one time I woke up screaming about spiders wanting me to tap dance," he paused to glare at Fred and George "and Harry looked at me streight faced and told me to tell those spiders I didn't want to tap dance and I litteraly went right back to sleep two seconds later if that."

Now this time everyone was laughing lightly not full heartedly but still.

The next person to go was Oliver, "well as Harry had mentioned I did take a buldger to the gut after showing him what the ball does. He's right though if it were to go any lower I would not ever be able to have any kids," he finished kind of laughing at the memory.

All the boys smirked before flinching at being hit in that area with a buldger the girls except Ginny still didn't understand what was so great about a sport in which you could get injured so easily in.

The next person to go was Charlie Weasley, "Well he kind of told on himself so Hagrid had this dragon and Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked him into sending him to Romania so that's the only thing I can honestly think of even though I never met him he went to pretty great lengths for a friend."

Everyone smiled Hagrid would be the one to have a dragon and Harry and the others would be the ones to send it off to a good place where it'd be happy but McGonagall asked, "so Mr. Malfoy was telling the truth.?"

Ron and Hermione smirked as an answer.

Percy went next his family was shocked that he changed his mind Percy was a Weasley and was just a stubborn as everyone else in the family.

"The first time Harry saw Dumbledore he asked me if he were mad and I told him he was a genius but indeed he is a bit mad after that I simply offered him some mashed potatoes and his eyes looked as if they were just about to pop out."

Dumbledored cuckled at this.

This had everyone truly laughing because they could picture that happening in the great hall muggle raised Harry being told all this as if it were normal well for them it was not so much for him.

Next to go was Sirius who decided to tell a story of baby Harry, "when Harry was six months old he thought when ever I came over as a dog that I was his dog litteraly so one time I was playing with him as a person and I guess he put two and two to together and called me doggy all the time no matter what."

Remus laughed having already known about this but everyone else found it just as funny.

The twins decided to go both smirking. "Alright well when Harry first got sorted into our house as loud as we could we screamed, "We got Potter! We got Potter! Harry was redder than a strawberry," George said before laughing at the memory along with everyone else.

Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall just shook their heads.

"Now here's my story," Fred said grining "so this is what happened we had the maurders map, it's a map of Hogwarts and it shows what everyone is doing every second of every minute of every hour of every day and Harry wanted to go to Hogsmead in 3rd year so we gave him the map explaning that we felt as though his needs were greater than ours."

All of the professors shook their head so this is how they were truly doing it they had a map to make sure no professor's were in the area before doing anything it was genius bad for the professors but still genius.

After everyone else finished their stories they were all laughing at the things the golden trio had done. There were so many great and wonderful stories at some points they could almost feel Harry smilling at them pleased.

They all stayed at Potter Mannor which had to be at least the size of Hogwarts. They were living their lives but it was still hard without Harry. When September came and rolled around the students of Hogwarts, (Neville, Hermone, Ron, Fred and George, and Ginny, etc) and the professors were shocked to see the ghost of Harry standing in the great haul smilling at them.

Harry hadn't died completely happy you see the twins' mischief wasn't the only ones not managed quite yet.

**I hope you all enjoyed and no one was too ooc I know it's not the best but still pretty please review with a chocolate covered frog on top.**


End file.
